Time Turner
by CSalander
Summary: UA - L'histoire se répète, encore et encore. Harry va se battre pour qu'elle connaisse une fin heureuse. Pour éviter la tragédie. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais les situations dans lesquelles ils se retrouvent sont de moi._

 _Je commence avec appréhension ma première fiction à chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est primordial pour la progression de l'histoire_

 _Note : Dans cette fanfiction, il y aura des passages entiers qui seront similaires. C'est normal. Tout va bien, ce n'est pas un bug._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture._

Draco Malfoy frissonna. Il murmura quelques injures alors qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le vent était glacial, et Draco avait oublié ses gants sur la table basse du salon. Il pesta de nouveau et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour analyser l'évolution de la file d'attente qui s'étendait devant lui. "À vue de nez, on en a encore pour trois bonnes heures" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Dans ces moments-là, Draco se haïssait d'avoir un jour accepté la cigarette que lui avait tendu Blaise, son meilleur ami, avec un sourire narquois. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser impressionner par son air de défi. Finalement, à cause de ce crétin, il se retrouvait un dimanche midi à faire la queue devant le seul bureau de tabac ouvert à des kilomètres à la ronde alors qu'il devrait déjà être en route pour aller déjeuner avec sa mère à l'autre bout de la ville. Il soupira. Belle journée en perspective.

La file avançait avec une lenteur horrifiante. Draco fut persuadé qu'il pouvait s'endormir en plein milieu de la place. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre pour éviter que ses orteils ne gèlent. Le jeune homme juste devant lui - un beau brun à lunettes - se retourna, afficha un rictus amusé puis se reconcentra sur la file d'attente. Pendant un court instant, Draco envisagea la possibilité de doubler tout le monde avec pour prétexte une urgence vraiment, vraiment urgente, mais il se ravisa. Draco Malfoy était un homme bien élevé. Il avait des principes et des valeurs. Il n'allait pas perdre sa dignité pour un paquet de cigarettes.

Le ciel était gris et menaçant. La neige avait cessé de tomber le matin même, mais les nuages sombres ne s'étaient pas dissipés.

Il fallut à Draco une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au comptoir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite et trapue, avec un horrible nœud rose dans les cheveux - Dolores, d'après l'étiquette qui pendouillait mollement sur son pull tout aussi rose - lui tendit son paquet de News d'un geste machinal et, de mauvaise humeur, brilla un "suivant" d'une voix nasillarde. Draco se hâta de sortir du magasin, ouvrit son paquet avec habileté et cala une cigarette à la commissure de ses lèvres. La première bouffée fut comme un orgasme. Il sentait la fumée lui brûler la gorge et putain, c'était tellement jouissif. Il resta immobile une minute, indifférent aux passants et au froid. Il savourait. Il n'était pas le seul. À ses côtés, quelques personnes avaient pris la décision d'entamer leur paquet tout neuf et de céder au péché de la nicotine goût cancer.

Il aperçut au loin le beau brun qui l'avait précédé et dont la cigarette, paresseuse, se consumait avec lenteur. Il était adossé à un mur de pierre et avait le regard dans le vague. Draco l'observa un instant. Il le trouva attirant. Il secoua la tête, gêné. Il eut envie de lui demander son nom mais en voyant l'heure qui tournait - merde, je suis à la bourre - il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa voiture garée juste à côté, sur le parking de la place.

Il détestait être en retard chez sa mère, et elle détestait quand il était en retard. Il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Pas avec l'importance qu'il lui accordait dans sa vie. Distrait, il songea à quel point son départ de la maison familiale avait été un déchirement, autant pour sa mère que pour lui. Ils comblaient le manque par des visites régulières qui s'étaient comme imposées d'elles même, sans la moindre concertation. Draco avait besoin de voir sa mère. Il était en revanche moins proche de son père. À la suite d'une violente dispute concernant l'avenir de l'adolescent survenue le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, les deux hommes ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Cette simple pensée lui laissait un goût amer. La stabilité que sa famille lui avait auparavant procuré lui manquait de manière viscérale. Il enviait Blaise et ses parents parfaits, avec leur boulot parfait et leur maison parfaite. Il sentit la honte le submerger. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il adorait son meilleur ami, mais c'était parfois plus fort que lui.

Frigorifié, il prit place dans sa vieille Vauxhall rouge. Il poussa un gémissement de bonheur lorsqu'il mit le contact et enclencha le chauffage. La voiture crachota un peu, mais elle se décida à démarrer, dans un grondement sourd et étouffé. Une chanson des Red Hot Chili Peppers jaillit des hauts parleurs. Satisfait, il chantonna, sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à sa mère pour la prévenir de son retard, avant de le poser sur ses genoux et de passer la première. Il s'alluma une deuxième cigarette alors qu'il quittait le parking.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. La visibilité déjà quasi nulle se réduisit davantage. Draco alluma ses phares. Il distinguait à peine la route, et il dût piler pour ne pas griller un stop. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, jeta un coup d'oeil à droite puis à gauche. Il allait s'engager quand son téléphone vibra. Il décrocha, mit le haut-parleur et démarra en trombe.

"Blaise! Je pensais justement à…"

Le vacarme fut assourdissant. La voiture qui arrivait à toute allure sur sa gauche le percuta de plein fouet. Son crâne heurta la vitre, violemment, avec une force inouïe, et se brisa en une multitude de fragments. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, alors que sa vieille Vauxhall rouge était propulsée à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sur la chaussée humide. Une douleur insupportable irradia son corps blessé et meurtri. Il distinguait vaguement quelques cris, puis une explosion. Pendant un court instant, il sentit un liquide chaud et épais dégouliner le long de son visage et sur son torse. Il voulait hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa mâchoire fracturée l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

Il souffrit le martyr pendant douze longues minutes. Au terme de ces douze longues minutes, son cœur cessa de battre.

 _Et voilà pour le prologue,_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _CSalander._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les situations dans lesquelles ils se retrouvent sont à moi._

 _Note : Je n'avais pas précisé ceci dans le prologue mais cette histoire s'inspire également du jeu vidéo "Life Is Strange", qui est une véritable pépite. Pour ceux qui connaissent, vous verrez des similitudes._

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi!_

Draco Malfoy frissonna. Il murmura quelques injures alors qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le vent était glacial, et Draco avait oublié ses gants sur la table basse du salon. Il pesta de nouveau et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour analyser l'évolution de la file d'attente qui s'étendait devant lui. "À vue de nez, on en a encore pour trois bonnes heures" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Dans ces moments-là, Draco se haïssait d'avoir un jour accepté la cigarette que lui avait tendu Blaise, son meilleur ami, avec un sourire narquois. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser impressionner par son air de défi. Finalement, à cause de ce crétin, il se retrouvait un dimanche midi à faire la queue devant le seul bureau de tabac ouvert à des kilomètres à la ronde alors qu'il devrait déjà être en route pour aller déjeuner avec sa mère à l'autre bout de la ville. Il soupira. Belle journée en perspective.

La file avançait avec une lenteur horrifiante. Draco fut persuadé qu'il pouvait s'endormir en plein milieu de la place. Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre pour éviter que ses orteils ne gèlent. Le jeune homme juste devant lui - un beau brun à lunettes - se retourna et afficha un rictus amusé. Il sembla vouloir lui parler mais il se ravisa avant de se reconcentrer sur la file d'attente. Pendant un court instant, Draco envisagea la possibilité de doubler tout le monde avec pour prétexte une urgence vraiment, vraiment urgente, mais il se ravisa. Draco Malfoy était un homme bien élevé. Il avait des principes et des valeurs. Il n'allait pas perdre sa dignité pour un paquet de cigarettes.

Le ciel était gris et menaçant. La neige avait cessé de tomber le matin même, mais les nuages sombres ne s'étaient pas dissipés.

Il fallut à Draco une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au comptoir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, petite et trapue, avec un horrible nœud rose dans les cheveux - Dolores, d'après l'étiquette qui pendouillait mollement sur son pull tout aussi rose - lui tendit son paquet de News d'un geste machinal et, de mauvaise humeur, brilla un "suivant" d'une voix nasillarde. Draco se hâta de sortir du magasin, ouvrit son paquet avec habileté et cala une cigarette à la commissure de ses lèvres. La première bouffée fut comme un orgasme. Il sentait la fumée lui brûler la gorge et putain, c'était tellement jouissif. Il resta immobile une minute, indifférent aux passants et au froid. Il savourait. Il n'était pas le seul. À ses côtés, quelques personnes avaient pris la décision d'entamer leur paquet tout neuf et de céder au péché de la nicotine goût cancer.

Il aperçut au loin le beau brun qui l'avait précédé et dont la cigarette, paresseuse, se consumait avec lenteur. Il était adossé à un mur de pierre et avait le regard dans le vague. Draco l'observa un instant. Il le trouva attirant. Il secoua la tête, gêné. Il eut envie de lui demander son nom mais en voyant l'heure qui tournait - merde, je suis à la bourre - il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa voiture garée juste à côté, sur le parking de la place.

Il détestait être en retard chez sa mère, et elle détestait quand il était en retard. Il ne voulait surtout pas la décevoir. Pas avec l'importance qu'il lui accordait dans sa vie. Distrait, il songea à quel point son départ de la maison familiale avait été un déchirement, autant pour sa mère que pour lui. Ils comblaient le manque par des visites régulières qui s'étaient comme imposées d'elles même, sans la moindre concertation. Draco avait besoin de voir sa mère. Il était en revanche moins proche de son père. À la suite d'une violente dispute concernant l'avenir de l'adolescent survenue le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, les deux hommes ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Cette simple pensée lui laissait un goût amer. La stabilité que sa famille lui avait auparavant procuré lui manquait de manière viscérale. Il enviait Blaise et ses parents parfaits, avec leur boulot parfait et leur maison parfaite. Il sentit la honte le submerger. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il adorait son meilleur ami, mais c'était parfois plus fort que lui.

Frigorifié, il prit place dans sa vieille Vauxhall rouge. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, il entendit des coups frappés sur la fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils, baissa sa vitre et demanda à l'inconnu ce qu'il lui voulait. Le brun de la file d'attente lui fit un grand sourire et Draco se sentit rougir. Il avait une jolie bouche, aux lèvres charnues, et un petit nez retroussé sur lequel se tenait une paire de lunettes rondes au style un peu vieillot. Il portait une chemise froissée, et malgré la température glaciale, il avait enfilé une simple veste en jean. Draco déglutit, jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que le jeune homme ne s'était pas trompé de voiture. Non, il était seul. Il reporta son attention sur l'inconnu qui souriait toujours, dévoilant une fossette sur sa joue gauche.

"Je peux vous aider?"

L'autre haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure et je vous ai trouvé mignon."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, à peine gêné par la situation.

"Alors je viens vous donner mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où..."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se moquer de lui? Il avait dû remarquer que Draco le regardait, et avait voulu lui faire une vanne. Pas d'aure possibilité.

"Au cas où?"

Il avait posé ses deux mains sur le volant, mal à l'aise. Il commençait à se sentir un peu humilié. Le brun parut prendre conscience de son inconfort, car sa voix se fit plus douce.

"Au cas où vous voudriez m'envoyer un message pour aller prendre un verre", acheva-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux émeraude.

Draco ne répondit pas. À nouveau, il regarda aux alentours, comme pour dire "vous vous trompez de personne, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez". Le jeune homme éclata d'un grand rire.

"Non, c'est bien à vous que je parle! Je m'appelle Harry."

Sans attendre de réponse, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches à la recherche d'un bout de papier. Il en sortit un vieux ticket de caisse – des chips, un pack de bières, une pizza quatre fromages, du dentifrice. Machinalement, Draco ouvrit sa boîte à gants et tendit à Harry un vieux stylo mâchouillé qu'il gardait toujours avec lui dans sa voiture. Le brun le remercia, griffonna son numéro sur le ticket avant de le lui tendre, l'air satisfait.

"Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, je ne suis pas sûr de...

\- C'est vous qui voyez, l'interrompit doucement Harry. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éclipsa, la tête baissée pour échapper à la pluie qui venait de commencer à tomber. Draco le suivit du regard, encore secoué, et démarra.

OoO

Lorsqu'il arriva chez sa mère, cette dernière l'attendait de pied ferme. Le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Narcissa Malfoy patientait dans le hall du gigantesque manoir familial. Ses traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude.

"Maman? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Elle soupira alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa jour pâle. Elle l'enlaça, fort, et enfoui son visage dans la veste de son fils.

"Tu aurais dû m'appeler, j'ai cru mourir d'angoisse."

Il ferma les yeux, plissa les lèvres. Il avait complètement oublié. Il avait prévu d'envoyer un mesage à sa mère dans la voiture, mais sa rencontre avec Harry l'avait chamboulé. Il avait fait le trajet dans un état second, sans pouvoir détacher son regard du ticket de caisse qu'il avait gardé dans sa main.

"Je suis désolé, il s'est passé... quelque chose, et...

\- Quelque chose de grave, coupa sa mère. Oh mon Dieu, tu n'aurais jamais dû partir de la maison."

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire. Il enlaça sa mère à son tour, posa une main sur sa longue chevelure blonde avec tendresse. Elle fondit dans son étreinte. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait et Draco en fut ému aux larmes.

"Et si tu avais eu un accident? gémit-elle.

\- Un Malfoy n'a pas d'accident.

Il lui caressa les cheveux un instant, pour la rassurer, l'apaiser sans que les mots ne soient nécessaires.

Finalement, Draco s'écarta et complimenta sa mère sur sa tenue. Elle lui dit que Lucius était parti à une réunion d'affaires – il n'était jamais présent quand Draco revenait au manoir – et qu'il rentrerait dans la soirée. Le jeune homme fit mine d'être déçu en lui annonçant qu'il devait être chez lui pour dix-huit heures, avec pour prétexte un rendez-vous bidon chez un médecin tout aussi bidon. Il put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle savait qu'il mentait, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Elle connaissait les relations difficiles qu'entretenaient son fils et son mari.

Ils déjeunèrent, firent une partie d'échecs – que Narcissa gagna haut la main - et prirent le thé dans la véranda. Ils échangèrent sur le travail, les amis de Draco, sa vieille voiture qu'il allait devoir changer – y penser lui brisait le coeur, c'était son premier achat. Elle lui raconta les potins, et entre deux propos futiles, lui avoua qu'il manquait à son père. Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de siroter son thé.

Ils se quittèrent en fin d'après-midi. Draco promit à sa mère de faire attention sur la route et lui fit jurer de transmettre un bonjour à Lucius. Quand il remonta dans sa Vauxhall, il croisa le regard préoccupé de Narcissa. Il lui adressa un signe de la main avant de mettre le contact.

OoO

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il claqua la porte et balança son téléphone sur le canapé du salon – qui faisait également office de lit. Il retira ses chaussures, sa veste en cuir et son pull. Il était épuisé, avait mal au crâne. La pièce étriquée sentait le renfermé, alors il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il inspira profondément.

Draco prit une douche rapide, et lorsqu'il vida les poches de son pantalon noir pour le mettre dans le bac à linge, il retrouva le ticket de caisse griffonné et froissé que lui avait tendu Harry. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il se posa sur le canapé et d'une main hésitante, s'empara de son portable. Il le fixa pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à enregistrer le numéro de Harry dans ses contacts. Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse, parce qu'il savait que s'il le gardait dans ses mains, il allait changer d'avis.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière, fixa le plafond. Il se sentit rougir. Quelqu'un l'avait abordé. Quelqu'un l'avait abordé, et lui avait donné son numéro. Il pensa à ce Harry au sourire charmeur et à l'air débraillé, avec sa manie si sexy de s'ébouriffer les cheveux en essayant de les aplatir.

Ravi, il se leva pour aller récupérer un de ses paquets de cigarettes posé sur le frigo. Il coinca une News entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Son mal de tête avait disparu.

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre,_

 _j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _A la prochaine,_

 _CSalander_


End file.
